Déménagement
by FaithDarkSide
Summary: Willow est contrainte de quitter la ville et Alex en souffre énormément.


DEMENAGEMENT  
Saison 5  
  
NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Quand j'ai écrit cette fanfic, je n'avais eu que des échos de la saison 5 donc ce n'est pas vraiment la même ambiance. Dans ma version, Tara n'est jamais sortie avec Willow mais celle-ci a quand même repoussé Oz dans « Un amour de pleine lune », Buffy et Riley viennent juste de rompre et Alex et Anya sont encore ensemble mais traversent une crise. Soyez indulgents, c'est la première fic que j'ai écrite et en plus, le style n'est pas le même d'un bout à l'autre de l'histoire car j'ai écrit la deuxième partie 1 an après la première. Allez savoir... Panne d'inspiration...  
  
* * *  
  
Ce matin-là, tout le monde était réuni à la Magic box. Buffy, avec une triste mine, Alex et Anya qui venaient de se disputer pour la énième fois, Tara et Giles qui discutaient d'un sort qu'ils devaient lancer avec Willow. Justement celle-ci manquait à l'appel, elle avait déjà 20 minutes de retard et ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Giles commençait à s'impatienter :  
  
Giles : Que fait-elle ? Elle a oublié l'heure ou quoi ?  
  
Buffy : Vous n'avez qu'à l'appeler à l'université.  
  
G : Bonne idée.  
  
Giles composa donc le numéro de la chambre de Willow à l'université mais personne ne répondit.  
  
G : Ca ne répond pas.  
  
Tara : Eh bien, c'est qu'elle est en route et qu'elle va arriver dans une dizaine de minutes. On a qu'à l'attendre.  
  
* * *  
  
Pourtant deux heures plus tard, Willow n'était toujours pas là et Giles avait essayé de la rappeler plusieurs fois. Alex se leva brusquement :  
  
Alex : C'est pas dans ses habitudes d'avoir plus de 2 heures de retard, moi ça m'inquiète. Je vais la chercher.  
  
B : Je viens avec toi. Vous, vous restez là au cas où elle appelerait, on sera de retour dans une heure.  
  
Juste au moment où ils allaient sortir, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Giles décrocha. C'était Willow. Alex et Buffy étaient soulagés mais au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait, le visage de Giles se décomposait. Quand il raccrocha, tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres. Puis Giles se décida :  
  
G : Willow est à l'hôpital et...  
  
Al, B et T : C'est grave ?  
  
G : La mère de Willow vient juste de mourir.  
  
Sous le choc, Alex et Buffy s'assirent en même temps avec un visage déconcerné :  
  
Anya : Bah quoi ! Faîtes pas cette tête, c'est pas comme si c'était Willow !  
  
Tout le monde la foudroya du regard.  
  
Al : La ferme Anya !  
  
Vexée, elle partit en claquant la porte mais personne n'y fit vraiment attention. Giles reprit la parole :  
  
G : Elle veut qu'on vienne la chercher.  
  
T : Alors, allons-y.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow était assise sur un siège, le regard dans le vide et les larmes aux yeux. Buffy se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras et Willow éclata en sanglots. Elle souffrait terriblement, elle n'avait jamais été proche de sa mère mais c'était quand même sa mère. Puis, Giles ramena tout le groupe à la boutique de magie. Willow était silencieuse, avait le regard dans le vide. Giles lui avait apporté une tasse de thé qu'elle buvait lentement. Respectant son silence, tout le monde se taisait. Elle était placée entre Buffy et Alex qui étaient prêts à exécuter la moindre de ses demandes mais, perdue dans ses pensées, elle était à peine consciente de leur présence à ses côtés. Tout à coup, Giles brisa le silence :  
  
G : Où comptes-tu dormir cette nuit ?  
  
Willow : A la maison.  
  
Le téléphone sonna. C'était la mère de Buffy.  
  
G : Oui, je vous l'envoie tout de suite Joyce.  
  
Il raccrocha.  
  
G : Buffy, ta mère veut que tu rentres.  
  
B : Oui, j'aurais dû rentrer il y a 2 heures. Will, ça va aller ?  
  
W : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, vas-y.  
  
Et Buffy s'en alla.  
  
T : Moi aussi je vais y aller, je lancerai le sort toute seule, ce n'est pas grave.  
  
Elle jeta un dernier regard à Willow et partit.  
  
Al : Je vais pas tarder aussi. Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?  
  
G : Je vais le faire, rentre chez toi Alex.  
  
W : Merci.  
  
Elle commençait à sortir de sa torpeur. Alex la serra dans ses bras et sortit de la boutique.  
  
Giles ramena Willow chez elle et rentra chez lui.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy ouvrit la porte et tomba sur une Joyce très en colère :  
  
Joyce : Buffy ! Où étais-tu ?! Tu devais rentrer il y a 2 heures !  
  
B : Maman...  
  
J : Tu es irresponsable ! Tu devais jeter un oeil sur Dawn pendant que je sortais.  
  
Dawn : Maman, je suis assez grande pour me garder toute seule !  
  
B : Ecoute maman...  
  
J : Non Buffy ! A cause de toi je n'ai pas pu aller faire mes courses.  
  
B : Maman, si tu me laissais parler, je pourrais peut-être t'expliquer pourquoi je suis en retard ! Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave.  
  
En 1 seconde, Joyce était passée de la colère à l'inquiétude.  
  
J : Oh mon dieu, il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?!  
  
B : Non maman, pas à moi.  
  
J : A qui alors ?  
  
B : La mère de Willow est morte ce matin.  
  
J : Oh mon dieu, comment va Willow ?  
  
B : A ton avis ? Pas bien. Maman, va faire tes courses, je garde Dawn. Ne t'en fais pas.  
  
J ; D'accord. A plus tard.  
  
Dawn était surprise par cette nouvelle. Buffy s'approcha d'elle :  
  
B : Ca va ?  
  
D : Ouais, ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est l'heure de mon émission préférée, je vais la regarder.  
  
B : D'accord. Je monte dans ma chambre, si tu as besoin de moi tu m'appelles.  
  
Elle monta, jeta ses affaires par terre et s'écroula sur son lit. Elle n'avait vu que quelques fois la mère de Willow, d'ailleurs celle-ci l'appelait toujours Bunny. Mais même si sa fille et elle n'avaient jamais été proches, Willow s'en remettrait difficilement. Si sa mère à elle mourrait, elle savait qu'elle serait anéantie. En tout cas, elle épaulerait sa meilleure amie du mieux qu'elle pourrait.  
  
* * *  
  
Sa chambre était vide comme d'habitude mais aujourd'hui Tara avait l'impression qu'elle l'était encore plus que d'habitude. Elle n'avait jamais vu Mme. Rosenberg mais Willow était une amie et elle-même savait comment elle se sentait car, 3 ans auparavant, elle avait perdu sa mère. Elle déballa les ingrédients nécessaires au sort et commença à réciter les incantations.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex rentra chez lui et se jeta sur son canapé. Il connaissait bien Mme. Rosenberg puisqu'il connaissait Willow depuis l'âge de 5 ans. D'ailleurs, elle se comportait plus comme une mère envers lui que sa propre mère. Il n'avait jamais vu sa meilleure amie dans cet état-là, ça l'avait troublé et il regrettait de ne pas avoir essayé de plus l'aider. Il espérait que Willow s'en remettrait mais pour ça il savait que lui et Buffy l'aiderait à s'en sortir.  
  
* * *  
  
Giles rentra chez lui et se servit une tasse de thé. Il s'inquiétait pour Willow mais elle était forte et elle s'en sortirait. Ca allait être dur pour elle mais elle surmonterait cette épreuve, il en était certain.  
  
* * *  
  
3 MOIS PLUS TARD :  
  
Willow s'était réveillée de bonne humeur ce matin. Elle avait décidé de mettre un débardeur bleu avec sa jupe beige. Il n'était que 9 heures du matin et le soleil brillait déjà. Seule ombre au tableau elle ne savait toujours pas où elle irait vivre. Elle ne pouvait pas aller vivre chez son père car son appartement était trop petit et qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de déménager. Elle pensait donc à arrêter ses études, à travailler et à habiter dans son propre appartement mais les emplois n'étaient pas très nombreux à Sunnydale. Mais elle ne voulait pas que ce problème lui gâche la superbe journée qui s'annonçait. Depuis quelques temps, elle allait beaucoup mieux, s'était remise à rire et pensait de moins en moins souvent à sa mère. Si elle allait si bien c'était grâce à ses amis. Des fois, elle s'en voulait d'aller si bien seulement 3 mois après la mort de sa mère. Après un dernier regard à la photo d'elle et de sa mère posée sur un carton qui faisait office de table de chevet, elle sortit. Elle passa toute sa matinée à chercher un emploi et déjeuna avec Buffy. Elle passa l'après-midi dans son ancienne chambre à l'université pour prendre les dernières affaires qui y restaient. Depuis que Buffy était retournée vivre chez sa mère, elle y vivait seule et maintenant leur ancienne chambre était vide. Ca faisait tellement bizarre, elle aurait aimé continuer à y vivre mais sa mère n'était plus là pour payer cette chambre. Elle rentra chez elle, son père n'était pas encore rentré. Elle alluma la télévision mais s'en lassa vite. Elle s'ennuyait. Elle monta dans sa chambre, prit un des nombreux cartons qui y trainaient et fouilla. Elle y trouva un album photo qu'elle feuilleta. C'était un vieil album qui datait de l'époque où Buffy était arrivée et avait chamboulé sa vie. Elle vit une photo qui la représentait avec Buffy et Alex. Ses deux fidèles amis, c'était eux qui l'avait aidée à remonter la pente aussi rapidement. Buffy avait laissé tomber jusqu'à ses patrouilles certains soirs pour passer du temps avec elle et quand elle ne le pouvait pas c'était Alex qui s'occupait d'elle à tel point que la crise qu'il traversait avec Anya depuis plus de 3 mois n'était toujours pas résolue. D'ailleurs, pendant qu'elle pensait à lui, elle se dit que ça faisait un certain temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et décida de l'appeler.  
  
* * *  
  
DRING !!! DRING !!! Alex se rua sur le téléphone. C'était Anya :  
  
An : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ?  
  
Al : Rien.  
  
An : Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement alors je viens chez toi à 19h30. A ce soir !  
  
Alex raccrocha et se dit que même s'il avait très peu vu Anya ces derniers temps elle était restée la même. DRING !!! DRING !!! allons bon, pensa Alex, elle veut venir à 19h maintenant. Il décrocha.  
  
Al : Allo ?  
  
W : Alex ? C'est Willow.  
  
Al : Willow ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Rien de grave j'espère !  
  
W : C'est bon ! T'affoles pas ! Pourquoi je devrais toujours t'appeler quand j'ai un problème ? T'as l'air étonné que je t'appelles ?  
  
Al : Je pensais que c'était Anya. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?  
  
W : Comme ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus je pensais qu'on pourrait manger un truc ensemble et aller s'éclater au Bronze.  
  
Al : je suis désolé Will mais je dois voir Anya ce soir.  
  
W : Bon, tant pis, ce sera pour une autre fois. Salut.  
  
Et elle raccrocha.  
  
* * *  
  
Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Après tout, Alex n'était pas son esclave. Peut-être parce que pendant 3 mois elle avait été habituée à ce que Buffy et Alex fassent tout ce qu'elle leur proposait et ce soir, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils n'étaient pas libres tous les deux. Tant pis, elle se coucherait tôt ce soir, elle n'avait plus envie de sortir et elle était déçue, elle avait espéré qu'elle et Alex s'amuseraient comme des petits fous au Bronze. Et même si elle l'aimait bien, elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller avec Tara qui était libre. Elle prit un livre et le lut sans enthousiasme.  
  
* * *  
  
Il avait senti qu'elle était déçue et qu'elle lui en voulait. Il n'aimait pas se sentir fâché avec Willow. Alex soupira. Il regarda son lit en rêvant de pouvoir s'y coucher et fuir ses problèmes. Quand il remarqua quelque chose qui dépassait d'en dessous du lit, il se baissa et découvrit un album photo qui avait dû glisser lors du déménagement. Il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta. Il tomba sur une photo de lui et de Willow environ 1 an avant que Buffy n'arrive. A cette époque, les parents de Willow étaient en pleine procédure de divorce et Willow en souffrait beaucoup. Et, tout à coup, il se rappela un pacte qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à cette époque. Un pacte comme quoi ils feraient toujours passer leur amitié avant le reste. Un pacte qu'il n'avait pas respecté à de nombreuses reprises dont une nouvelle ce soir. Il décida d'annuler son rendez-vous avec Anya.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow regardait la télévision mais l'émission était inintéressante et elle s'ennuyait. Quand le téléphone sonna :  
  
W : Allo ?  
  
Al : Willow ? C'est Alex. Ca te dit toujours de sortir ce soir ?  
  
W : Et ton rendez-vous avec Anya ?  
  
Al : Annulé !  
  
W : Arrête Alex ! C'est pas la peine. Anya va te faire une crise.  
  
Al : Oh mais trop tard, elle me l'a déjà faite. Bon alors, on se voit ce soir ?  
  
W : D'accord. Tu passes me prendre à 19h30 ?  
  
Al : Ok ! A tout à l'heure.  
  
Willow raccrocha. Elle était contente, elle n'était pas condamnée à regarder cette émission ennuyeuse et à s'ennuyer toute la soirée mais d'abord, il fallait qu'elle se change.  
  
* * *  
  
Il était 4 heures du matin et Willow était sur le chemin du retour. Alex et elle étaient allés manger à l'expresso pump avant d'aller au Bronze où ils avaient discuté et dansé. Elle s'était bien amusé. La lumière de chez elle était allumée pourtant elle avait laissé un mot à son père en précisant qu'elle rentrait tard. Elle ouvrit la porte :  
  
W : Papa, pourquoi tu m'as attendue, tu n'as pas lu mon mot ?  
  
Mr. Rosenberg : Si (en lui tendant un papier) Tiens.  
  
C'était la société de location qui leur louait la maison. Le contrat prenait fin dans 48 heures et ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour le renouveler ne serait-ce que pour un mois ce qui voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient que deux jours pour déménager.  
  
W : Où est-ce que je vais habiter ?  
  
MR : Tu n'as pas le choix, Willow, il faut partir de Sunnydale. Tante Helen veut bien que tu ailles vivre chez elle à Kansas City.  
  
Willow savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et dût accepter.  
  
* * *  
  
Le lendemain, Willow convoqua tout le monde à la boutique de magie. Quand elle y entra, à 15h30, elle se sentait triste d'avoir à leur annoncer cette nouvelle.  
  
B : Alors, pourquoi tu nous as demandé de venir ici ?  
  
W : J'ai un truc à vous dire. Je déménage demain.  
  
B : Où ça ?  
  
W : A Kansas City.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à Kansas City ?  
  
W : Ma tante Helen habite là-bas et je vais vivre avec elle. On pourrait pas faire un truc tous ensemble ce soir parce que demainje serai occupée à emballer les cartons et à les mettre dans les camions. Vous faîtes quelque chose ?  
  
B, Al et T : Non.  
  
W : Giles ?  
  
G : Tu veux que je vienne aussi ?  
  
W : Bien sûr.  
  
G : Bon, d'accord.  
  
W : Ce soir, au Bronze alors ? Bon, on se retrouve ici à 21 heures. Je dois y aller, à ce soir.  
  
Une fois sortie, Willow avait laissé derrière elle un vide impressionant. C'est Buffy qui parla la première :  
  
B : Ca va faire vide sans elle.  
  
Alex et Tara ne purent qu'acquiescer.  
  
* * *  
  
Le chemin pour aller au Bronze s'était fait en silence. Et ce silence commençait à peser à Willow, elle le rompit :  
  
W : Dîtes, je vous ai pas dit de venir avec moi pour faire la tête mais plutôt pour faire la fête !  
  
B : Mais ce soir c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit avant un bon moment alors comment tu veux qu'on s'éclate ?!  
  
W : Tu rigoles j'espère !! Demain soir, je veux tous vous voir devant chez moi pour me dire au revoir !  
  
Al : Bon alors, c'est l'avant-dernière fois mais qu'est-ce que ça change ?  
  
W : Ca change qu'on peut faire comme si c'était une soirée normale au Bronze et faire comme d'habitude pour que je m'en souvienne. S'il vous plait. La soirée fut donc assez agréable mais pas comme d'habitude, l'ambiance était quand même tendue et tous rentrèrent à 2 heures du matin.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy ouvrit doucement la porte et entra dans le salon. Elle y trouva Dawn qui dormait sur le sofa, elle secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur - Dawn et la télévision ! - éteignit la télévision, recouvrit sa soeur d'une couverture et monta se coucher. Elle se sentait très bizarre. Ca avait été sa dernière soirée avec sa meilleure amie, demain ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle la verrait avant longtemps. Avec qui parlerait-elle pendant des heures maintenant ? Elle aimait bien Tara mais ce n'était pas pareil. Et elle parlait beaucoup avec Alex mais certaines conversations n'étaient possibles qu'entre filles. Sa mère ne serait pas très contente, les factures de téléphone seront plus élevées. Elle avait fait un détour pour rentrer avec Alex car elle n'avait pas envie d'être seule mais celui-ci lui avait paru très préoccupé. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de tout le chemin. Buffy pensait qu'il venait de réaliser que la fille qu'il cotoyait tous les jours depuis 15 ans allait s'en aller et lui manquer terriblement. Elle aussi pensait que sans Willow ça n'allait plus être pareil...  
  
* * *  
  
Alex n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Il claqua la porte de son appartement, tant pis pour les voisins, jetta tout par terre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Comment serait la vie sans Willow ? Durant la soirée, il n'y avait pas trop pensé mais lorsqu'elle était parti il s'était aperçu du vide qu'elle allait laisser. Principalement dans sa vie. Willow était la meilleure amie de Buffy mais Buffy avait Giles, sa famille et son boulot de tueuse pour se raccrocher. Lui n'avait rien, elle était sa meilleure amie depuis 15 ans, il partageait tout avec elle et elle partait le lendemain. Comment s'en sortirait-il sans elle ? Il ne s'était jamais aperçu à quel point sa vie serait vide sans elle. Il était épuisé, se posait beaucoup de questions et s'endormit.  
  
* * *  
  
DRING !!! DRING !!! DRING !!! BOUM ! L'art d'éteindre son réveil selon Buffy Summers. Zut, elle l'avait encore casser, ça faisait 3 fois en un mois, sa mère allait encore râler. Aujourd'hui, un emploi du temps très chargé l'attendait : le matin entraînement avec Giles, le midi déjeuner avec Alex et Tara ; l'après-midi shopping avec Dawn et leur mère et le soir, le plus difficile de la journée, au revoir à Willow.  
  
J : Buffy ! Tu es réveillée ?  
  
B : Oui maman, je descends tout de suite !  
  
Ele descendit en vitesse, passa devant le sofa où dormait encore Dawn, se fit un plaisir de la réveiller et entra dans la cuisine.  
  
J : Tu veux des pancakes ?  
  
B : Non, j'ai entraînement avec Giles et je vais être en retard.  
  
J : Il te fait travailler même pendant les vacances, c'est de l'esclavagisme !  
  
B : Tu as raison. Je lui en toucherai 1 mot !  
  
J : Dawn ! Tu veux manger des pancakes ?!!  
  
D : Oui !  
  
Buffy avala un verre de jus d'orange, embrassa sa mère, prit le temps d'embêter un peu Dawn, attrapa son sac à dos et sortit.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se leva et eut aussitôt envie de se recoucher en pensant à la journée qui l'attendait. Aujourd'hui, elle devrait quitter sa maison, la ville qu'elle habitait depuis toujours, ses amis, sa vie et elle n'aimait pas cette idée. A Kansas City, elle devrait se trouver un travail et vivre autrement que dans ses habitudes ce dont elle avait peur. Quitter ses amis aussi ne lui plaisait guère. La seule chose qui ne lui manquait pas ce sera la bouche de l'enfer et tout ce qu'elle apportait à Sunnydale. Les déménageurs allaient arriver, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche.  
  
* * *  
  
Il était 13 heures et Alex était encore dans son lit pourtant il était réveillé depuis 2 heures. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser au départ de Willow. Elle n'était pas partie et elle lui manquait déjà. Ca faisait deux heures qu'il se remémorait tous les moments passés avec elle et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Ah non, se dit-il, pas question de pleurer mais pourtant il ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler. Soudain, le téléphone sonna, Alex se hâta d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient et décrocha :  
  
Al : Allo ?  
  
B : Alex ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ca fait plus d'une demi-heure qu'on t'attend avec Tara !  
  
Al : Mince ! J'ai oublié. Bon, vous n'avez qu'à manger sans moi.  
  
B : Tu veux pas venir ? On peut encore t'attendre.  
  
Al : Non, je n'ai pas faim et de toute façon, j'ai pas très envie de bouger.  
  
Soudain, Buffy décela quelque chose dans sa voix comme s'il avait pleuré et ce manque d'entrain ne ressemblait pas à Alex.  
  
B : Alex, ça ne va pas ?  
  
Al : Si ça va, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
  
B : Je sais pas moi, bon bah salut.  
  
Alex raccrocha et se recoucha.  
  
* * *  
  
T : Alors il dormait encore ?  
  
B : Non, il a oublié.  
  
T : Et il arrive là ?  
  
B : Non, il ne veut pas venir.  
  
T : Ah bon ? On est de si mauvaise compagnie ?  
  
B : Non, nous sommes d'excellente compagnie ! Tu rigoles mais c'est vrai, mais il m'a semblé... bizarre.  
  
T : « Bizarre » peut avoir beaucoup de significations, c'est quoi la tienne dans ce cas ?  
  
B : Je sais pas, moi. J'en suis pas sûre mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait pleuré.  
  
T : Alex ?!!! On parle du même, là ?!  
  
B : Je te l'ai dit j'en suis pas sûre. Mais même, il avait envie de rien, il voulait pas venir manger avec nous alors que d'habitude il est content de ne pas se sentir exclu, pourtant j'ai insisté mais il a dit qu'il avait pas faim et qu'il avait pas envie de bouger. Alors je lui ai demandé si ça allait mais il a répondu que oui, un peu sur la défensive d'ailleurs, alors j'ai préféré pas insister.  
  
T : T'as peut-être bien fait. Mais pourquoi il pleurerait ? A cause d'Anya ?  
  
B : Parce que ce serait fini pour la centième fois. Je ne pense pas. On devrait peut-être aller le voir tout à l'heure, tu sais, juste passer comme ça pour voir si ça va.  
  
T : Si tu veux. On va chez Willow à quelle heure ce soir ?  
  
B : Vers 19 heures je crois. Mais, personnellement, je ne suis pas pressée.  
  
T : Toi non plus mais il faudra bien y aller.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex dormait d'un sommeil agité quand on sonna à la porte, il sursauta ses cauchemars encore à l'esprit, il se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit.  
  
B : T'as une tête de détraqué Alex.  
  
Elle entra suivie de Tara.  
  
Al : Merci, c'est agréable.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?  
  
Al : Je dormais. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?  
  
T : On est passées pour savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à notre déjeuner pourtant fort drole.  
  
B : Surtout quand Tara a renversé son verre d'eau sur le serveur.  
  
T : Oui, enfin c'était peut-être pas le plus drole.  
  
B : Excuse-moi mais j'ai trouvé ça très drole surtout quand t'as voulu t'excuser et qu'en te levant t'as fait tomber son plateau par terre. Ca, c'était le meilleur.  
  
Al : Que tu es maladroite Tara.  
  
T : Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.  
  
B : Encore heureux ! Parce que là j'aurais cru que tu étais folle.  
  
T : Ne nous éloignons pas du sujet ! Alors, Alex, on peut savoir pourquoi t'es pas venu ?  
  
Al : J'avais pas faim, vous vouliez quand même pas que je vienne et que je renverse le plateau à ta place ma chère Tara.  
  
T : Ca ne m'aurait pas déplu. Quelle honte ! Moi qui déteste ça.  
  
B : Oh, génial, ça va être ma fête ! J'avais rendez-vous avec ma mère et Dawn à 14 heures et il est 14h10, le temps que j'arrive là-bas j'aurais 20 minutes de retard. Bon qui me raccompagne ? Parce que sinon j'aurai 30 minutes de retard.  
  
T : Allez, j'ai un bon coeur, malgré tes moqueries je vais t'accompagner.  
  
B : Ouais, allez miss-grand-coeur dépêche toi. Bon Alex à ce soir 19 heures, on passe te prendre.  
  
T : Salut.  
  
* * *  
  
Il était 18h55 et Alex attendait les filles. Il était nerveux, il tournait dans son appartement comme un lion en cage. Ce soir, il allait dire au revoir à Willow et elle allait s'en aller de Sunnydale. Cette phrase lui tournait dans la tête depuis une demi-heure. La sonnette retentit. C'était Buffy et Tara. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Tara et se dirigèrent vers l'ancienne maison de Willow. Durant le trajet, ils ne dirent pas un mot. Buffy commençait à se sentir mal. Pendant la journée, elle n'y avait pas trop pensé mais le départ de sa meilleure amie lui faisait beaucoup de peine. Ce serait très dur surtout les premiers temps car son réflexe premier lorsqu'elle avait un problème c'était d'appeler Willow et, vu le nombre de problèmes qu'elle avait régulièrement, il ne valait mieux pas continuer sinon sa mère supprimerait tous les téléphones de la maison. Elle était assise sur la banquette arrière, elle s'était mise à cette place pour qu'Alex se mette devant, vu l'état dans lequel il était le midi et dans lequel il était encore, il était mieux de ne pas le laisser à l'écart. Ils arrivèrent. Willow et son père étaient en train de charger le coffre de la voiture. Buffy, Alex et Tara descendirent de la voiture. Willow ferma le coffre et se dirigea vers ses amis.  
  
W : On n'a pas beaucoup de temps parce que sinon je vais rater mon train.  
  
B : Tu vas nous manquer.  
  
W : Vous aussi (son père klaxonna) Bon.  
  
Elle serra Tara dans ses bras, puis Buffy et se mit à pleurer.  
  
W : Oh non, je m'étais pourtant promis de ne pas pleurer.  
  
Buffy, à son tour, se mit à pleurer. Elle serra à nouveau sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Puis, Willow serra Alex dans ses bras. Elle avait le visage baigné de larmes.  
  
W : Je vous écrirai et je vous appellerai aussi. Vous allez me manquer.  
  
Al et B : Toi aussi.  
  
W : Eh souriez. C'est pas la fin du monde !  
  
Tout le monde se mit à rire face à l'ironie de cette remarque. Puis, Willow monta dans la voiture, fit un signe de la main à ses amis qui le lui rendirent et disparut au coin de la rue.  
  
* * *  
  
3 SEMAINES PLUS TARD :  
  
Il était 18 heures. Willow venait juste de rentrer du travail de serveuse qu'elle s'était trouvé le plus rapidement possible à 20 minutes du ranch où habitait sa tante. Elle travaillait 9 heures par jour avec seulement 30 minutes de pause le midi, le soir elle avait les pieds en compote et était fatiguée mais il fallait en plus aider sa tante pour les tâches ménagères, faire des recherches pour Giles qui lui en demandait régulièrement, il avait d'ailleurs dû apprendre à se servir un minimum d'un ordinateur pour recevoir ses mails, Willow aurait adoré voir ça, elle n'avait plus une minute à elle sauf les week-ends et c'était un mercredi. Willow avait 1 heure devant elle et pas de recherches à faire, le bonheur. Elle alla dans sa chambre encombrée de cartons qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de défaire et s'écroula sur le lit. Il était dur, elle n'aimait pas les lits durs ! De toute façon, même si sa tante était adorable, elle n'aimait pas vraiment le ranch, il était trop grand. Le terrain était immense. La grange pourrait contenir 5 voitures sans problème, il y avait 4 chambres alors qu'elles n'étaient que deux et, en temps normal, sa tante était seule et elles étaient trop grandes aussi. Willow avait pourtant pris la plus petite mais elle était sûre que si elle déballait tous ses cartons et mettait tous ses meubles il resterait au moins le quart de la chambre inoccupé. Le fait que tout soit trop grand rendait la maison inconfortable, elle n'était ni chaleureuse ni accueillante comme son ancienne maison. Willow repensa à Sunnydale tout le contraire de Kansas City qu'elle détestait certainement parce qu'il n'y avait pas le Bronze, ni l'université, ni la boutique de magie, ni sa maison et surtout il n'y avait pas ses amis. Bien sûr, elle s'en était fait ici mais c'était surtout des collègues de travail pas des vrais amis. Fini les heures de tchatche, les déjeuners, les réunions pour parler vampires ce qu'il n'y avait pas non plus à Kansas City, mais bizarrement ce qui lui manquait le plus c'était ce qui semblait insignifiant et même énervant à Sunnydale comme les blagues pas toujours très bien placées d'Alex. Ici les gens était austères et n'aimaient pas beaucoup plaisanter ou alors c'était elle qui ne comprenait pas leur humour. Tout ce qu'elle trouvait agaçant à Sunnydale lui manquait terriblement même les démons ! Si seulement elle pouvait y retourner...  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy était pleine de courbatures. La veille, elle avait combattu une vingtaine de vampires à elle toute seule d'un seul coup. Elle avait réussi à tous les éliminer non sans mal. L'activité vampirique était très élevée ces derniers temps. Comme si elle n'avait que ça à faire. Giles était très exigeant avec elle, sa mère se plaignait de ne plus la voir, elle pouvait à peine étudier tellement ses patrouilles lui prenaient du temps. Elle rencontrait beaucoup de vampires tous les soirs parfois en groupe comme hier, elle aurait pu se plaindre pendant des heures mais auprès de qui ? La seule personne à qui elle pouvait en parler était à 2500 kilomètres et sa mère l'avauit prévenue, pas plus de 2 heures par mois au téléphone et elle avait déjà épuisé son « forfait ». En parler à Alex était impossible. Depuis le départ de Willow, c'était un vrai zombie. Elle ne le voyait plus très souvent et quand elle le voyait, il l'écoutait à peine. Il avait changé 2 fois de travail, sous-entendu qu'il s'était fait virer. Et sa rupture, définitive, avec Anya n'arrangeait rien. Ce n'était pas lui qui le lui avait appris, l'appeler ne lui serait surement pas venu à l'esprit, mais un jour Anya avait débarqué à la boutique en pleurs, avec 1 heure de retard mais ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, en disant qu'elle détestait les hommes et plus précisément Alex. Buffy lui avait demandé pourquoi et Anya avait répondu qu'il lui avait dit qu'eux deux c'était fini depuis longtemps, qu'il en avait marre d'elle et qu'il voulait qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Pauvre Anya ! Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Cela dit, Alex y avait été un peu fort, enfin, cela venait certainement de son manque de tact. Alex n'avait jamais été un fin diplomate mais depuis quelques temps, ça empirait. La pluie commença à tomber. Oh non, se dit Buffy, le cimetière va être plein de boue et je vais glisser en me battant. Elle entra dans la boutique de magie :  
  
B : Bonjour Giles. Alors quelle horreur m'avez-vous réservé aujourd'hui ?  
  
G : Buffy. Comment vas-tu ?  
  
B : Ne m'appelez plus Buffy. Maintenant, c'est miss courbatures.  
  
G : Tu ne t'entraînes pas assez, il faudrait que tu...  
  
B : Non, Giles ! Ces courbatures correspondent à la somme de trois facteurs : facteur 1, entraînements trop nombreux et fatiguants, facteur 2, patrouilles longues et éreintantes, facteur 3, manque de sommeil. N'en rajoutez pas.  
  
G : Désolé Buffy mais l'activité vampirique est très intense en ce moment.  
  
B : J'ai remarqué. Ils se baladent en groupe maintenant, j'en ai tué 20 d'un coup hier soir !  
  
G : Vraiment ? Et ça va ?  
  
B : Oui. Je suppose qu'une patrouille sous la pluie s'impose ?  
  
G : J'en ai bien peur. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?  
  
B : Non, limitons le nombre de pneumonies à une. A demain.  
  
* * *  
  
5*6=35...non 30 ! Plus 80...110 ! Multiplié par 3... euh. Quelle idée de l'avoir mis à la comptabilité ! Et cette calculatrice qui ne marche pas ! Ca faisait la troisième fois qu'il essayait de la faire fonctionner. Et dire que c'était lui qui avait voulu aller à ce service... Mais c'était ça ou ne rien faire et il fallait qu'il s'occupe. Cette calculatrice commençait vraiment à l'énerver !! Bon, il allait prendre une pause. Alex se dirigea vers la machine à café et introduisit une pièce. Il regarda l'heure : 16 heures. Il avait commencé à 7 heures et n'avait pas pris de pause depuis mais il devait vraiment s'occuper sinon il pensait trop. Depuis 3 semaines, ça n'allait vraiment pas très bien. Willow lu manquait terriblement, il s'était virer 2 fois à cause de ses retards et absences répétés. Depuis, il s'était fait engager dans ce bar avec un salaire minable, il y avait trop de personnel et il se retrouvait à la comptabilité où, de toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à remplir la fiche puisque la calculatrice ne fonctionnait pas. Ils auraient dû embaucher Willow à la compta, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de calculatrice, elle. Et voilà ! Quoi qu'il fasse, il repensait toujours à elle ! Il faisait tout pour ne pas penser à elle mais elle était toujours présente dans son esprit, il n'arrivait pas à oublier qu'elle était partie. Cette phrase le frappa, métaphoriquement bien sûr, tiens d'où sortait ce terme ? Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier 30 secondes, pourquoi elle était toujours dans sa tête, pourquoi elle lui manquait sans arrêt ?? Cette phrase fit « tilt » dans sa tête. POURQUOI ? Qu'il était bête, idiot, imbécile et surtout aveugle !! Bien sûr, c'était évident ! Il l'aimait !! Et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte ! Ca se voyait pourtant comme le nez au milieu de la figure quand on y réfléchissait bien, manifestement il n'y avait pas réfléchi. Et maintenant, il savait et il fallait qu'il en parle au monde entier, bon peut-être pas au monde entier mais au moins à la principale intéressée. Il saisit le combiné du téléphone, le dévisagea, enfin autant qu'il est possible de dévisager un téléphone, hésita et le reposa. Non, ça ne se disait pas au téléphone ces choses-là. Il fallait qu'il la voie. Mais comment ? Bah, en y allant, il allait visiter Kansas City.  
  
* * *  
  
Il était 20h30 (heure de Kansas City c'est-à-dire 2 heures de plus qu'à Sunnydale) et Alex était dans l'avion. Il atterirait à 20h45 à l'aéroport de Kansas City. Il s'était précipité à l'aéroport de Sunnydale et il avait eu beaucoup de chances car le seul vol pour Kansas City de la semaine partait 30 minutes plus tard et il restait de la place. Alex n'avait pas de bagages à faire enregistrer, il avait eu le vol. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à louer une voiture et à retrouver Willow.  
  
* * *  
  
Il était 21h30 (Kansas City). Willow allait ouvrir les vannes pour irriguer le terrain car sa tante allait rentrer plus tard que prévu lorsqu'elle vit une voiture s'engager dans l'allée qui menait à la grille d'entrée du ranch. Allons bon, certainement encore des touristes qui s'étaient trompés de chemin. Elle se voyait déjà leur dire « Désolée, mesdames et messieurs, ici ce n'est pas un musée c'est une propriété privée ». La voiture s'arrêta devant la grille, qui était pourtant ouverte. Elle adorait se moquer des anglais mais elle évitait devant Giles ! Quelqu'un descendit de la voiture. Willow se décida, non sans se plaindre, à traverser tout le terrain. Mais à mi-chemin, elle s'arrêta, la personne qui était descendue de la voiture était un homme, visiblement il ne l'avait pas vue puisqu'il cherchait quelqu'un du regard. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle s'était arrêtée, la silhouette lui semblait familière. Elle ne connaissait personne ici pourtant. Qui serait venu la voir ? Ele continua à avancer. L'homme ne l'avait toujours pas vue, on ne pouvait pourtant pas dire qu'elle passait inaperçue avec son pull rouge, et la silhouette lui était toujours autant familière mais elle était incapable de mettre un nom dessus. Elle n'était plus qu'à 5 mètres de lui quand il se tourna vers elle et, là, elle n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître :  
  
W : Alex !  
  
Al : Willow !  
  
Ils se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre et se serrèrent dans les bras.  
  
W : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu es venu ? Quand est-ce que tu es arrivé ? Tu aurais dû prévenir je...  
  
Al : Est-ce que je pourrais en placer une ?  
  
W : Oui ! Allez, dis-moi, pourquoi tu es ici ?  
  
Al : Willow, il faut que je te parle.  
  
W : Vas-y.  
  
Juste au moment où Alex allait faire sa grande déclaration, un grand fracas se fit entendre du côté de l'écurie :  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
  
W : Oh non, pas ça !  
  
Al : Quoi ?  
  
Juste à ce moment, plusieurs chevaux apparurent et s'en allèrent en galopant.  
  
W : C'est la magnifique conclusion à une magnifique journée ! Enfin je suis pas sûre que ce soient les notres. Attend je reviens.  
  
Willow partit 5 minutes puis revint.  
  
W : C'est bon, c'étaient ceux du voisin. Viens, je t'emmène visiter.  
  
* * *  
  
Il était 22h30 et le téléphone de Giles sonna ce qui réveilla celui-ci :  
  
G : Allo ?  
  
B : Giles, je vous réveille ?  
  
G : Je m'étais assoupi devant la télévision.  
  
B : Je passe mon temps à me battre contre des vampires pendant que vous regardez la télé ! Aberrant ! Je vous appelle pour vous demander si vous avez pas vu Alex ?  
  
G : Non. Pourquoi ?  
  
B : Parce qu'il a disparu. Personne ne sait où il est.  
  
G : Il n'est pas chez lui ?  
  
B : Giles, c'est quand même là que j'ai cherché en premier.  
  
G : Buffy... c'est un grand garçon, il sait se débrouiller.  
  
B : Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?  
  
G : Tu n'as qu'à aller patrouiller mais repose-toi.  
  
B : Ca m'inquiète Giles. Ces derniers temps, ça n'allait pas vraiment, c'est à cause du départ de Willow.  
  
G : Tu n'as qu'à appeler chez elle, peut-être qu'il l'a appelée.  
  
B : Bonne idée ! J'arrive !  
  
Et elle raccrocha.  
  
G : Buffy ! Mais pourquoi vient-elle ?  
  
* * *  
  
20 MINUTES PLUS TARD :  
  
DING ! DONG !  
  
G : Buffy ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu dois venir ici ?  
  
B : Pour me servir de votre téléphone.  
  
G : Et pourquoi tu ne te sers pas du tien ?  
  
B : Le forfait maternel est épuisé, je n'ai plus le droit d'appeler à Kansas City avant le mois prochain. Tiens, je pourrai doubler voire tripler mon forfait en appelant de chez vous.  
  
G : N'y compte pas trop !  
  
B : Vous êtes si cruel ! Allo, Willow ? C'est Buffy.  
  
W : Buffy ! Je croyais que ton forfait était épuisé.  
  
B : C'est le cas mais j'appelle de chez Giles. Dis, Alex t'aurait pas appelée, je ne sais pas où il est et ça m'inquiète.  
  
W : Tu sais Buffy, c'est un grand garçon, tu n'es pas obligée de le surveiller 24 heures sur 24 mais...  
  
B : C'est pas drole, Will. Il va pas bien en ce moment et le fait qu'il ait disparu sans prévenir personne j'aime pas ça. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.  
  
W : Buffy, il ne peut pas faire de bêtises, la chambre d'amis est au rez-de-  
  
chaussée et ma tante ne prend pas de barbituriques !  
  
B : Mais de quoi tu parles ?!!  
  
W : Alex est chez moi, Buffy !  
  
B : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait chez toi ?!  
  
W : Tu lui demanderas parce que je ne sais pas.  
  
B : Il est avec toi ?  
  
W : Non, il dort. Parce que je te rappelle qu'ici il est 1 heure du matin et que moi, demein je me lève très tôt.  
  
B : Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Bon, je te laisse, je te rappelle demain.  
  
G : Et avec quel téléphone ?  
  
B : Le votre, bien sûr ! Bon dormez bien !  
  
G : Miséricorde !  
  
* * *  
  
DRING ! DRING ! W : Oui c'est bon j'arrive !  
  
DRING ! DRING ! DR...  
  
W : Saleté de réveil ! 7 heures...  
  
TOC TOC TOC !  
  
W : Entre !  
  
Al : Le petit déjeuner de madame est servi.  
  
W : Oh, trop cool ! T'as découvert la cuisine tout seul ?  
  
Al : C'est ta tante qui m'a montré.  
  
W : Tu t'es réveillé tôt alors ?  
  
Al : C'est le décalge horaire.  
  
W : Tu vas me faire croire qu'à 5 heures normalement t'es réveillé ?  
  
Al : Non mais hier on s'est couché à 10 heures, pour moi il était 8 heures.  
  
W : Buffy a appelé hier soir, ou plutôt ce matin.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?  
  
W : Elle était complètement paniquée parce qu'elle savait pas où t'étais.  
  
Al : Complètement paniquée ?  
  
W : J'exagère ! Mais elle était inquiète. Elle avait peur que tu fasses une bêtise.  
  
Al : Elle croyait que j'allais me suicider ! Mais il faut qu'elle se fasse soigner !  
  
W : Elle disait que ça allait pas bien en ce moment.  
  
Al : Elle va si mal au point de croire que je pourrais me pendre ?!  
  
W : Elle parlait pas d'elle mais de toi !  
  
Al : Bon ok, c'est pas la joie mais faut pas exagérer !  
  
W : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Al : Rien de particulier.  
  
W : Mais encore...  
  
Al : Anya et moi c'est terminé.  
  
W : Oh non. Ca fait combien de temps ?  
  
Al : Un peu plus d'une semaine mais ça va, c'était à prévoir.  
  
W : Il n'y a que ça ?  
  
Al : Mais oui, pourquoi tu poses tant de questions ? T'as déjà fini ?  
  
W : Oui, tu sais le matin je mange pas beaucoup et puis de toute façon, j'ai pas le temps, il faut que je me prépare. Je reviens, fais comme chez toi.  
  
Resté seul, Alex se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de l'appeler, au moins il lui aurait dit tout de suite. Mais face à elle, c'était plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il fallait dire que la seule fois où il s'était livré à cet exercice avait été avec Buffy et qu'il s'était pris une sacrée veste ce qui n'avait rien d'encourageant. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre 6 mois comme avec Buffy, il lui dirait le soir même.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow était en vue du ranch. Ce soir, ça allait très certainement être amusant. Un vendredi soir, enfin, et en plus avec Alex. Dommage que Buffy ne soit pas venue mais apparemment elle n'avait même pas été mise au courant du départ d'Alex. Willow était sûre qu'Alex lui cachait quelque chose à propos de sa venue à Kansas City. Sa rupture avec Anya n'avait pas l'air de trop l'affecter et puis, Buffy l'avait appelée au travail aujourd'hui et lui avait dit que c'était lui qui avait rompu. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était bizarre. Willow entra dans la maison. Sa tante devait être rentrée. Alex était dans le salon, il l'attendait.  
  
W : Salut. T'as passé une bonne journée ?  
  
Al : Ouais. Et toi ?  
  
W : Alex, j'ai travaillé. Ma tante est rentrée ?  
  
Al : Non. Will...  
  
W : Elle devrait pourtant, on est Vendredi soir.  
  
Al : Je suis sûr qu'elle va pas tarder. Tu sais...  
  
W : Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? T'as visité la ville, t'as regardé la télé, t'as dormi...  
  
Alex bouillonnait. Déjà que c'était pas facile si en plus elle l'interrompait il aurait jamais fini.  
  
Al : Willow. Je dois te parler, c'est important.  
  
W : Je t'écoute.  
  
Elle s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui.  
  
Al : Je suis pas venu ici pour visiter.  
  
W : Je m'en doutais.  
  
Al : Si je suis venu c'est pour... euh pour...  
  
W : Pour... ?  
  
Il ne savait absolument pas comment le lui dire. Il avait peur que ça fasse le même effet qu'avec Buffy il y avait 4 ans. Soudain, n'y tenant plus, il la prit par la taille, l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa. La tête de Willow lui tournait, elle se sentait bizarre et n'était plus sûre de rien sauf qu'elle était en train d'embrasser Alex. Et aussi qu'elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il embrassait si bien !! Elle avait l'impression de flotter dans les airs. Quand une voix la ramena à la réalité, c'était celle de sa tante. Elle se détacha brusquement d'Alex et se précipita dans l'entrée. Heureusement, sa tante n'avait pas les yeux très grands ouverts.  
  
Tante Helen : Bonjour, les enfants ! Comment allez-vous ? Je vous ai ramené plein de bonnes choses à manger ! On va se régaler !  
  
* * *  
  
Il était 20h30. Willow avait prétexté une journée de travail épuisante et était monté dans sa chambre. Ca l'avait vraiment perturbée. Pendant toute la soirée, qui n'avait pas été très longue, elle n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser. C'était pas tellement le fait qu'Alex l'ait embrassée qui la préoccupait, bien qu'un peu, mais plus celui qu'elle se soit laissée faire et qu'elle ait même aimé ça. Elle avait vraiment eu l'impression de flotter comme si ça avait été la première fois de sa vie qu'elle embrassait quelqu'un ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Même avec Alex ! En temps normal, car il était évident que quelque chose clochait, elle l'aurait repoussé. Cela dit, en temps normal Alex ne l'aurait pas embrassée. Oh, et puis pourquoi se prenait-elle la tête avec ça ? Elle verrait bien le lendemain. Alex s'excuserait surement en disant qu'il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris et tout serait réglé. Pourtant, intérieurement, cette hypothèse était loin de la soulager, bien au contraire...  
  
* * *  
  
Pourquoi avait-il été si brusque ?! Il aurait dû y aller plus doucement, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Il était 21 heures et Alex se mortifiait dans la chambre d'amis. Il aurait d'abord dû le lui dire plutôt que de lui sauter dessus. Mais il n'avait pas pu résister et puis, il avait trouvé ça génial. Sauf qu'après Willow l'avait ignoré toute la soirée. Et l'excuse de la journée épuisante le prouvait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'elle allait être ravie et lui rendre son baiser avec passion ? Il fallait s'attendre à cette réaction. Il s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir été un peu trop rapide. Mais, de toute façon, même s'il lui avait expliqué ce qu'il ressentait, elle aurait certainement réagi de la même manière. Là, au moins il en avait profité pendant une vingtaine de secondes. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow était fatiguée. Elle avait beau s'être réveillée à 9 heures, beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude, elle était épuisée car elle s'était endormie à 3h30 du matin. Elle avait tout sauf envie de recommencer le manège de la veille et d'éviter Alex toute la journée. Il valait donc mieux faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Sa tante était levée d'habitude mais Willow ne la voyait nulle part. Elle découvrit un mot d'elle dans la cuisine :  
  
Une amie m'a invitée à un pique-nique.  
J'y resterai toute la journée, je devrais  
rentrer vers 18h. Amusez-vous bien !  
Tatie Helen.  
  
W : Oh génial ! Sur toutes les journées où elle pouvait aller à un pique- nique, il fallait qu'elle choisisse celle-là !  
  
Elle se prépara un délicieux petit déjeuner bien calorique alors qu'il était déjà 10h30 et s'installa devant la télé. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Alex descendit et la trouva en face d'une émission qu'il n'aurait pas cru que Willow regardait :  
  
Al : Salut.  
  
W : Chalut. Bien dormi ?  
  
Al : Ouais. Whoua, t'as l'intention de nourrir le régiment ?  
  
W : Non, juste moi.  
  
Al : Et je croyais que j'avais un gros appétit !  
  
W : Ouais, je sais. Mais je mangerai probablement pas ce midi.  
  
Alex s'assit à côté de Willow. Durant toute la durée de l'émission, il lui jeta sans arrêt des regards du coin de l'oeil. Apparemment, elle ne l'ignorait plus et faisait juste comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il y avait du progrès ! Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de déception. Il aurait préféré qu'ils en parlent.  
  
Al : Où est ta tante ?  
  
W : Elle est sortie avec des amis. Elle va pique-niquer.  
  
GROS SILENCE COMBLE PAR LE BRUIT DE LA TELEVISION.  
  
Alex se sentait mal à l'aise, il avait envie de déballer son sac. Non, il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait et tant pis si c'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre.  
  
Al : Will, il faut qu'on parle.  
  
W : A propos de quoi ?  
  
Elle lui avait répondu sans lever les yeux de la télé.  
  
Al : A propos de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.  
  
W : De quoi tu parles ?  
  
Elle avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le poste de télé. Alex se leva, l'éteignit et se mit devant elle.  
  
Al : Je t'en prie, fais pas semblant de pas savoir de quoi je parle. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.  
  
W : Bon, ok on s'est embrassés mais c'est pas grave, je te pardonne.  
  
Al : Je te demande pas de me pardonner juste de m'écouter. Hier, si je t'ai embrassée c'est parce que j'en avais envie. Tu dois te dire que j'étais sérieusement en manque mais non. La vérité c'est que je suis amoureux de toi. Je sais, j'aurais dû réaliser ça il y a plusieurs années mais je le fais aujourd'hui. Je t'aime Will et je suis vraiment désolé de te le dire si tard, je me rends compte que j'ai plus vraiment mes chances.  
  
Willow le laissa à peine finir avant de se jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser passionément.  
  
* * *  
  
Al : T'as pas froid ?  
  
W : Non, je suis bien.  
  
Al : Moi j'ai froid.  
  
W : On est pas en Californie ici.  
  
Al : Est-ce que ça t'étonne si je te dis que j'avais remarqué ? Mais pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?  
  
W : Quand j'étais petite et que je venais en vacances dans le Kansas, ma mère m'emmenait toujours ici. Elle me racontait des tonnes d'histoire sur cet endroit et moi, avec mon petit mètre vingt de haut, je la croyais.  
  
Al : Elle te manque ?  
  
W : Ouais. Je crois que je vais sortir un guide « Découvrez les charmes du Kansas ». Ca t'intéresse ?  
  
Al : J'ai pas besoin de découvrir les charmes du Kansas, j'ai déjà les tiens.  
  
W : Tu sais parler aux femmes toi !!  
  
Al : Arrête de te moquer de moi !  
  
Pour se faire pardonner, elle se blottit contre lui et l'embrassa.  
  
W : C'est pas pour parler des sujets qui fâchent mais quand est-ce que tu retournes à Sunnydale ?  
  
Al : T'es pressée de me voir partir ?  
  
W : Pas du tout. C'est juste pour savoir. Alors ?  
  
Al : Dans 2 jours, j'ai un vol. Je crois que je vais le prendre.  
  
W : Je vais encore me retrouver toute seule, j'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles.  
  
Al : Alors viens avec moi.  
  
W : Et je vis où ? Dans la rue ?  
  
Al : Chez moi. Il y a de la place pour deux.  
  
W : Je sais pas...  
  
Al : Oh, allez Will, tu te plais pas ici, t'arrêtes pas de le dire. Là-bas tu retrouveras tout le monde, Buffy, Giles, Tara et en plus on sera tous les deux.  
  
W : D'accord.  
  
Al : YES !!!!!  
  
Alex la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs.  
  
Al : C'est super génial !!!  
  
W : Ah ! Repose-moi par terre !  
  
Al : Je t'aime Willow.  
  
W : Quinze ans pour t'entendre me dire ça. T'as pris ton temps.  
  
Et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.  
  
* * *  
  
FIN 


End file.
